Ballade of babylon
by whiteclade
Summary: a new world and a new life will i last?
1. Chapter 1

ruben was a quiet place where people were created by the beings we call pilots, the pilots helped us fight and make quick choices in battle we never seen them or heard from them. wind wiped through the trees as light began to form in a clearing alittle ways away frm this small town. it took form and began to dim,a chung was created,he drew in his first breathes from this world. he slowly got up and looked around he only heard a small voice inside say "you are Babylon,the lone tower". he looked around expecting to see anyone or anything but nothing he was all alone. in his hand was a handle, he held it out and watched a cannon form. the voice came back"go forward grow stronger and show this world your strangth"he didnt know what the voice had in mind or how to do this task but he didnt want to find out.

he walked through ruben a bit confused and very much alone,people everywhere talking about how this world had a rival,they called this world Void. he wasnt looking when he bumped into a message box that appered infront of him"Join the InfiniteStratos guild?" he looked around the little box, he grabbed it and even spun it on its courner in his hand. he decided it wouldnt hurt to join a guild atlest he would have people to help him if he needed it. he pushed the yes and the box disappered, a little device appered in his ear he heard"welcome noobie"a voice said in his glanced about no one else heard it or cared he couldnt tell"they cant heard you this is guild chat mate"the voice said."i am Kara the guild master"it continued, "i am Babylon the lone tower"he said,he heard a laugh at the other end"strange name mate, oh well by the way i got this saber i cant get rid of want it?" he asked , he wasnt gonna turn down a free weapon so babylon said sure."check your mail box"kara said before disappering, babylon looked around a small red mailbox had a package shoved in it addressed to him,he opened it to find a pink saber, it had a dark aura about it that made him feel a bit uneasy,he tightened the weapons strap around his waist so it would hang down the middle of his back sideways. he wasnt paying attention when someone came up behind him, a raven classed reckless fist,looked down at him because he was shorter"like it saber?"he asked,babylon cocked his head to the side"its kara"he said pointing a nasod finger at nodded"good so saber welcome to the guild keep active and i wont kick you got it?"kara said,babylon agreed before getting away from him.

a field filled with monsters, with each one defeated he felt stronger,he worked on his cannon when he had a moment. his ear peice buzzed on,"hey saber"kara said,a long silence went by"babylon thats you"he said again over guild chat."why am i saber?"babylon asked,kara chuckled"because you took that damned saber off my hands i couldnt sell it for 1k"he said "anyway have you noticed a small red button on your cannon?"he asked,babylon looked at the cannon, on the handle near the end towards him was a small red button."yea"he said,"push it, it will let you teleport around"kara said before turning off his chat. babylon pushed it and a small menu appered,it showed ruben and two other locations,he pushed the one called elder,a second box poped up asking for money to teleport, he put in the right amount when he had it in he appered in an other location.

elder was a big city filled with many people and stores,the only time it wasnt busy was when it was heard a gasp beside him, he saw a rena she looked shocked to see him and triped,she began to fall over,babylon caught her. nothing was said for a while they stood there like that her slanted and him holding her, some people around him were giggling about them being a couple. babylon set her back up, she swiped some hair that was in her face behind her ear"sorry i dont normaly see people"she said,babylon looked around they were surrounded by people"how can you not see them?"he asked, she giggled at him"new to this world?"she asked, he simply nodded"well when ever you want away from people or like me dont like abunch of random people bugging you"she trailed off as she pulled out a small device"you use this and it puts a magic vail over you so that you can only see guildmates and friends"she gave him one since she had two."im calen"she said with a smile,babylon looked at her and felt his face get a bit warmer"i-im babylon the lone tower"he said, she looked a bit worried"lone tower,no no no that wont do that sounds so well lonely" she said, she thought about it for a second before turning back to him"im gonna call you hun"she said with a smile."hun?"babylon repeated a bit lost,"yea it sounds like the begining of honey since you were sweet enough to catch me"she said as she looked him over, she was taller then him about as tall as kara was."well i guess i will see you later"she said before walking away disappering in the crowd of people,babylon pushed the button on the device and everyone else but her disappered. she turned a courner and vanished from sight.

babylon continued to defeat enemies that tried to stand in his way,bantus,willium,wally 8 each fell before him. after leaving wally in a pile of scrape metal a message box appered with three buttons each had a picture "shooting guardian,fury guardian,shelling guardian" he looked them over each had its good sides and had the vail turned off so a passing elsword stopped and pointed at shelling"if i were you i wouldnt choose that weak nerfed class"he said before continuing on,babylon watched him"he isnt a chung how dare he insult one of my classes i will show him"he said pushing the button for shelling guardian,energy flowed his body, white and blue armor tore through his suit, he rushed over to the fountain and looked at himself,his hair was spiked his brown tips sticking into the air looking like ears. he looked at his cannon it changed as well it was white and blue like his armor with a large revolving peice near the end of the cannon.

babylon pulled up the dungeon map, he swiped it over to bethma,put in a solo run on expert and was about to press go when a raven stopped him"hey why not do a random party?"he asked,babylon looked at him"theres a party shuffle building around the courner"he said pointing to his left. babylon nodded and took his advice, he walked into the party shuffle a nasod stood infront of him"what area,how hard"it asked and held out a touch screen,babylon taped each of what he wanted. the floor moved him deeper into the building and to a table with four chairs each had a black vail"please sit here"the nasod pointed at a chair. he sat down listening to the people around him,wasnt long before a he heard a ding,a message saying do you wish to party with four?. he pressed yes,the vails dropped he caught a glimer of blong light green hair and a lovely smile. he blinked and found himself in a dungeon the other three had rushed ahead of him, he raced off loading his cannon and blasting lizardmen apart, he reached the first barrier, he felt a tap on his shoulder"hi again~"a voice said cheerfuly. he looked and saw calen now a trapping ranger,his face got red looking at looked a bit confused"you ok?"she asked concerned"yea just the heat"he said the barrier broke letting them into the second area. he bolted forward,throwing gernades and blasting enemies not watching his back, a large lizardman manged to get close and lifted its club to bash his head in,by the time he saw this its club was coming down. he closed his eyes and waited for the blow,it never came"you can open your eyes now"calens said with a giggle"bad idea to close your eyes in a dungeon",he opened his eyes and saw her the lizardman on the ground her dagger in its chest,he huged her and smiled"im glad to have a guardian angel like you"he said, she blushed and punched his shoulder"goooobeeeer...". the group tore through dragons road all that was left was the boss they went into the room, the elsword and eve moved toward the center. a single lizard warrior stood infront of them as they were about attack when a second one dropped on top of them, calen rushed forward and kicked the lizard into the other. they seemed to argue with each other about how the trap didnt work,babylon walked over to calen and looked at her kinda confused"does this happen often?"he asked, she laughed"no but it can be funny". they looked at them and back at themselves"i think break times over" babylon said, the elsword and eve charged at them only to be knocked agenst a wall,babylon sighed"cant find good help these days"he said aiming his cannon at them,the two lizard warriors seperated and ran around them, calen watched one babylon the other. calen set out a wind orb, it traveled slowly at the lizard,he jumped over it and slammed into the ground near her. she kicked its gut and cut at its hard skin a few times before sliding under him and moving lizards kept to one target each, babylon and his stared at each other it stayed out of his cannons range and he stayed ready to blast it a new one. calen and her lizard warrior was alot closer, it swung its large curved blade at her missing by inches with each swing it spun around and hit her with its tail. she slide back a few feet, she used the chance to fire off a few arrows into its hide. babylon and his havent moved,babylon could have swore he saw it yawn. he lowered his cannon and looked at his lizard, it fell asleep, he didnt know wether to kill it or wait for it to wake up, he looked over at calen fighting hers atlest she was getting a good fight out of hers. he left his and charged at calens, he slamed into it and swung his cannon into it sending it rolling into a wall hard. he loaded his cannon and pumped a few rounds into its chest and continued to beat it to a bloody pulp. he was about to deal the final blow when the other appered behind him ready to cut him in two, its blade swung down calen got in the way trying to parry the blade with hers. the weight of the blow was too much it knocked her blade away and left a large gash on her chest. she took the chance to send a wind orb right onto its chest it, the aftermath was a massive hole in its chest, babylon finished off the other and checked her wound. it wasnt fatal but it was gonna leave a scar, guilt flooded babylons mind, if he hadnt attacked this wouldnt have happened. he helped her sow it up"im sorry"he said to her before turning to leave, she grabbed his arm"dont worry about it"she said with a forced smile,the pain made her wince. he activated his suits helmet and walked away.

he sat on one of bethmas cliffs, staring out into the now understood why the voice told him to seek out power. he was too weak to defend others, he wasnt strong enough to protect her he needed to get stronger alot stronger if he was going heard a laugh behind him, he looked and saw a man with a steel mask, he had a long black and red coat over his body and chains around his neck"too weak?"he asked with a chuckle"perhapse you need a challenge then"he said holding out one of the cubes. "with this you may enter my crucible and i will challenge you with the greatest challenge of your life"he said before walking away,"wait"babylon said the man turned to glance at him"who are you"babylon asked,"my name is glave i rule over this world both its time and space"he said showing a cube it flashed moments of babylons life. glave left babylon, he just looked at the cube it reflected that moment over and over. he clinched his hand around the cube"i must get stronger"he said before hopping off the cliff.


	2. CH2

Babylon sat among the dead monsters he defeated, that moment kept replaying in his mind over and over, never letting him rest when he slept it woke him guild chat buzzed on and karas voice came through it"saber whats wrong?"he asked, babylon stayed quiet"i know your there calen told me what happened man its not your fault"he said concerned."shut up"babylon said quietly,"what?!"kara said a bit ticked,"i said shut up its my fault i wont let you make excuses for me"he demanded and shut off his guild chat. he took out the ear piece and shoved it in his pocket,"its my fault..."he said to himself,he heard foot steps, he activated his helmet and grabbed his cannon pointing it at the sound. it was a elsword classed magic knight"whoa whoa calm down"he said holding his hands up"take my walet just dont shoot"he said with a looked at him and set the cannon back down and left his helmet on"leave me alone"he plead, the magic knight sat beside him"whats wrong?"he asked,babylon looked away from him.

"well im Xentus" he said holding out his hand with a big smile,babylon looked at his hand"im babylon the lone tower"he said quietly. xen looked at him "dont you have friends?"he asked,babylon noded. a menu appered infront of xen and he started pushing a few buttons and a message appered infront of babylon "friend request" it said, well let me be your friend"he said smiling at him, babylon didnt see harm in it, he accepted.

a message appered in his face"new area opened altera!"it said,he opened his teleport menu and went there. he saw tons of people like elder, he pulled out his vail and activated it, he saw some goldengreen tinted hair. it was calen a about twenty yards away, he moved closer staying beside a building looking at her,she looked beautiful she smiled at aranka as she traded some coins for a longed to be near her,he crept closer she was talking to kara"have you heard anything from babylon"she asked kara, babylon walked up behind her. he reach out to tap her shoulder but stopped,he hung his head and and quietly walked off, he turned the courner and ran into xen"what the hell babylon?"he asked,babylon glared at him"stay out of it"babylon growled at him. babylon went around xen and kept walking"come on what the hell was that even i could see you wanted to talk to that girl what stopped you"xen asked keeping pace, babylon looked at him"im too weak"he yelled and stormed off leaving xen behind. babylon ran all the way back to elder, he checked his mail box for his daily mail he would get,he shifted through the coupons for phoru stake and other such foods and he can across a letter from calen.

he opened it"dear babylon i miss you please stop running and talk to me i dont blame you, i never did please come back" the letter went on but he didnt care in side was a summon stone a present from her for his work with the lizard warriors. he tore up the letter and kept the stone, he only felt despair at the moment. he shoved the stone in his pocket and felt something stab into his hand, he pulled out the cube glave gave him"greatest challenge huh?"he said to himself, he crushed the little cube and found himself on a large version of it, all around him was the great void of space and more cubes. glave stood before him"welcome weakling to henirs time and space"glave said. babylon activated his armor"i will take your offer for a challenge"he said slaming his cannon down. glave watched him"hmm where to start you"glave said to himself, he snapped his fingers and disappered,the area was very different he was back in rubens stood before him. babylon laughed and slammed into the phoru knocking him back,loaded his cannon and fired off a few rounds into the weak thief. the fights didnt last long,he cleared all of elder and bethma quickly and burned his way through altera he rech the nasod king, the massive nasod towered above him"you dare challenge me?"he demanded, babylon yelled yes but it wasnt looking at him, he looked over and saw calen. it wasnt the real her but it was a future form of her,she was badly hurt and could barely stand, babylon was helpless he couldnt help her. the nasod king was too much for her alone and in her state, he watched a gruesome ending to the fight.

babylon crumbled his mind racing, glave stood before him"strangth isnt just muscle, your mind must be sharpened and unbreakable"he said twirling cubes two cubes in his hand. babylon got up and grabed glave by the collar"is that gonna happen"he demanded. glave chuckled"if you arent careful that will be her fate", babylon let go of his collar."how do i keep it from happening"babylon said pleaded. "time and fate is always changing, we never know which timeline we will fo..."babylon shook him"i dont care tell me how"he demanded. glave rolled his eye"fine just keep a eye on her and she will live"he said with a sigh"no one truely cares about the laws of time and space"

the moment babylon got out of there he put on his ear peice and set it so only kara would hear"kara" he said running to altera."well well the great and mighty saber have graced us with his presence"kara said his voice filled with sarcasum,"look calens in trouble where is she?"babylon asked, kara sighed"fine but you got to not ignore me"he said before looking at the guild masters rooster"ok calen is currently in alteras party shuffle". babylon grabbed a spider skull on the way there and covered his face and traded in his GoD tickets for a hair dye and a costume. he wore red clothes of a noble, his hair was dyed pink and his brown tips white and hung like fanged around his neck. he entered the shuffle house a nasod greeted him"hello welcome random or choice pick party" it asked"i want a to be in the party with CalenTather"he said, the nasod nodded"this way"he asked. he took his seat and waited, everything about this felt wrong, he couldnt face calen but if he left her alone she will die. the message to start appered for the altera core, he found it was just him and calen. he felt like she was gonna recognise him, when they started the dungeon she walked over to him and held out her hand"hi thanks for running with me i was afraid i would have to take it on alone"babylon nodded trying not to talk, she ran forward and destroied those infront of her, she became so powerful.

they tore through everything easly, he felt better he was gonna change her fate, they entered the boss room the nasod king stared down at them"two more ants dare to challenge me"he said slamming his hand down between them, more nasods dropped down and attacked him and calen. it went from bad to worse quickly, he lay on the ground his body not doing as he asked. he could see calen standing despite of the nasod kings power, babylon had a cold chill run down his spine"you dare to challenge me"the nasod king rawred, he raised his fist, babylon fired off his cannon launching himself into calen knocking her away,it slammed down on him. he felt every bone in his body crack and his very life want to escape out of his body. the skull mask on his face cracked and parts broke off, the nasod king stared at the broken boy he crushed"child you dare try to defy me"he yelled in anger, he ordered his nasods to grab babylon and hold him in the center"i will destroy your very essence"he said a light began to shine out of his chest, babylon didnt care his life would soon end, he managed to fight fate and keep calen alive. it began to shine brighter he was almost blinded until a shadow passed over the light, on the nasod kings hand it was calen climbing up the giant nasod. she managed to reach the back of his neck where wires were exposed, he cut at them. the nasod king sputered"wha what?"he demanded the light dimed, the nasods dropped babylon and rushed towards there ruler by the time they got to him it was to late. he was offline and falling apart, after about twenty minutes calen made it back to babylon."phew we are not doing that again"she laughed, babylon groaned.

calen helped babylon get to a inn,"i got to thank you for saving me"she said setting him on a bed. she sat beside him "you know i dont know your name yet, what is it?"she asked peeking under the mask. babylon groaned"sorry can you get me some food?" he asked his voice a bit deeper. she nodded and bounced off, babylon clenched his teeth and got out of the bed and out the window, he sat there for a moment and heard her come back"hey i got you a..."she stopped and saw he was gone,she whispered his name. babylon hopped down to the ground, he heard the guild chat buzz on"kara i saw babylon"she said excited, kara laughed"great tell me how did th bastard look?" kara asked a bit amused"he changed his hair its pink now, to be honest it works"she said giggling to herself. calen searched through out altera for babylon, he barely avoided her. he watched her walked down a random street looking, he took a step out of the alley he was in and heard a crunch he looked down and saw a flyer"want more power join the ranks of second classes now".


	3. CH3

2 years later

babylon swallowed hard, today was the day he worked hard for this moment and it took him a while but he managed to get this. he walked over to aranka, she smiled at him"well done babylon"she said holding out a cube and a small glowing sphere,he looked at the sphere."this is it...take this and i will have the power i need"he thought to himself slowly grabing it. it felt warm in his hand, almost pleasent, it pressed it agenst his chest. his body absorbed the sphere and the warmth filled his body, and then nothing he looked at himself. he was disappointed nothing like what happened with his first class, suddenly he felt a pulse run through his body. he fell to his knees his body felt like it was on fire, his armor began to glow, it began to go from burning back to a pleasent warm. he looked at himself again and found he was taller.

his pink hair was faded"im gonna have to dye this again"he said to himself, he felt someone shove him"hey chick nice hair" it was a elsword classed as IS"oh hey look the emo stopped cutting himself to talk to me how nice"babylon said with a grin. the IS pointed his sword at babylon"what are you? gey vampire?" he said,"nope king of darkness"babylon aimed his cannon at the cocky elboy,"and i will show you my power if you dont stop being a moron"he said activating his armor, he went from unasuming to down right terrifying the king of darkness set had warped his armor so it was black and red. the IS's friends walked behind babylon and started to close the gap"now now your not gonna do anything were gonna show you how a lady should act"he said with a creepy smile. he wasnt shocked they would try something so cowardly three on one sounded like bad odds for them. his friends were a RF and a VC both were fairly powerful classes, babylon let off gernades behind him and slamed into the IS and knocked him in the air and blasts him with a few rounds then turns and flips cannon and launched two heavy rounds into the RF and VC , the IS had managed to get close and kick away the cannon. babylon held two gernades and started to back up"not so tough without your cannon" the IS said with a sneer,"yea lets see how dangerous you are with ouy that sword of yours"babylon said ready to go down swinging. the IS lifted his sword about to charge but he stoped a long dagger was purtruding out of his stomache"hasnt anyone told you to not pick a fight with those who have strong friends?" a female voice said, picking up the IS with her long dagger and throwing him away. she kicked the RF in the face and stabed his nasod hand making it inoperatable, the VC aimed his arm at her as it warmed up for its flamethrower, a grenade bounced on it and exploded, knocked its aim away from calen and at the RF who was cooked to crispy. the elf stabbed her dagger into the VCs arm as well breaking it, the group of thugs ran away. she turned to babylon,"long time...hun"she said quietly, it took him a moment to realise it was calen. he deactivated him armor and moved towards her, her blond greenish hair was more of a lime color now."calen.."babylon said quietly.

the two sat down in a resturant in elder, they ordered, and began to eat it was quiet between them. the silence was first broken by her"how have you been"she asked never looking up, he shruged"good i guess that time with the nasod king did a number on my knee for a while"he said doing the same."its your fault for leaving ""she said glancing up at him." i know" he said a bit sad,she rech across the table and grabbed his hand"you ever do that again i will i will put a arrow in your knee she said with a grin on her face."i use to be a adventurer like you but then i took a arrow to the knee"babylon said containing his laughter, she giggled. he couldnt appologise enough, he failed her some many times. she simply smiled and stopped him"you dont need to say sorry for anything just dont go disappering on me again"she said.

they talked for hours, catching up talking about their victories. they had to leave because it was closing time, they walked beside each other towards the inn in elder."you know i always thought you were so very beautiful"he said looking at her out the courner of his eye, she blushed a bit"im not beautiful"she said quietly. he smiled warmly, when they reached the inn they went their own seperate ways but promised each other to talk more.

Babylon sat in feita working on his cannon waiting on calen, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked and saw her."morning"he said closing up his cannon, she smiled at him"morning"she said back. as they talked he saw glave behind her, he could tell the strange mad man wanted to talk. he excused himself and went over to glave"hello"he said, glave shook his head"i swear you are a idiot"glave said disappointed, babylon looked at him confused"the laws of time and space are simple if you keep them from happening now they will happen later"he said irritation filled his voice. "so?" babylon asked annoyed,"you got two choices here boy, one take her place or watch her die"glave said everything else seemed to disapper only babylon and galve stood in the darkness. glave seemed to grow larger them him ready to crush him"choose boy you or the girl"he asked again,before babylon answer glave grabbed him"you know what i will just take you both" he felt glaves grip on his body tighten, "i should have finished you then"his voice changed he blinked it went from glave to that monsterous nasod.

babylon yelled and opened his eyes to find himself in his room of the inn, he held his head in his hands it was that dream again. he felt someone was in the room with him, he looked up the same madman was infront of him"trouble sleeping babylon?" glave asked a bit amused,"what watching my dreams now?"babylon asked getting up, "you dont need to worry about the nasod king anymore he cant harm you or calen"glave said walking over to the rooms window, babylon watched him carefuly"doesnt mean something else cant"he said watching the time space admin. glave glanced at him" i already told you about the future once i wont do it again" he said passing by babylon again and opening the door to leave"just remember i rule this world if i want you to die you will and by what i want"he said as he closed the door.

so many things wanting to kill the inhabitants of the towns,so much wondered wether this was glaves choices or just how it goes in void, he got dressed and left the inn. xen sent him messages every now and again telling how hes doing and such how he met the love of him life in another country. babylon wished them luck before going into the old chaple, it was the only dungeon that you could enter without a party shuffle or a dungeon start. he walked the halls his armor providing all the light he needed, he reach the main part of the chaple, the wide open room where ceramonies and many weddings were held back in its day now it was known the home on a demon named amythist. the demon would attack most but for some it would talk in a human form. at the alter in purple robes a woman, this was amythist her eyes were a dark purple her skin very palid hair was black. babylon took a step towards her, she didnt seem to care and continued to prey to whatever she was prey to. it wasnt till he was right beside her when she stopped"why do you come here king of darkness"she asked her voice kind and caring, he looked down at her"i need to ask a favor of you"he said handing her a empty life crystal, amythist stood and took the crystal and nodded she placed it on the alter and prayed again, light surged into the little crystal three minutes passd of this before it was ready. the preistest stood and handed him the crystal"this will serve you well she said smiling at him,he didnt know why this demon took this form or why it showed emotion he only knew that it owed him much for saving it."thank you"he said before walking away, he found calen waiting for him outside of the chaple. the little life crystal floated behind him keeping pace"morning calen"he said.

she asked him about the chaple but he told her nothing, amythist asked him to keep her existance a secret. he knew it was gonna be hard to keep her a secret when they moved on to a new area, but she always told him she had a plan for that. calen looked at him"what are you thinking about?" she asked, he blinked and looked back at her."i was thinking of what the future holds"he said looking forward feeling like nothing could crush him.


End file.
